Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 028
| romaji = Pegasasu no Kyōfu!! | english = The Terror of Pegasus! | japanese translated = The Terror of Pegasus!! | english number = 28 | japanese number = 87 }} "The Terror of Pegasus!", known as "The Terror of Pegasus!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-eight chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the eighty-seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in the Japanese version. Summary Kaiba has just defeated Jonouchi in a Duel. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" gets sucked back into Kaiba's Duel Disk as the Solid Vision projection ends and the Duel Disk springs back into Kaiba's hand. On his knees, Jonouchi groans in frustration, removes his Duel Disk and chucks it back to Kaiba. Kaiba laughs and asks Jonouchi if the Duel was educational. He says that with luck or help from his friends, Jonouchi might have been able to win a few matches despite his incompetence, but now his fake confidence must be ruined. He comments that it is befitting for Jonouchi to crawl on the ground as he is too much of a loser to even stand. Jonouchi is affected by Kaiba's words and thinks "No". Yugi wonders why Kaiba is acting this way. Anzu glares at Kaiba and asks what he knows and who cares what he thinks. She declares that he does not know what Jonouchi is fighting for and is in no position to say whatever he wants. Mai starts to comfort Anzu. Bakura agrees with Anzu and tries to explain about Shizuka's eye operation, but Jonouchi tells him to keep quiet and not tell Kaiba something like that. Mai just managed to hear that something was wrong with Jonouchi's sister's eyes, before Bakura got cut off, and she began to feel sympathetic and wondered what was wrong. As Kaiba packs up his Duel Disks, he asks "So what?" and states that even the weakest Duelist has some reason to fight or believe in, but the only thing that matters is if they allow themself to be crushed or if they can fight to protect those crucial things. He warns Jonouchi that he will regret Dueling him and says that his eyes are already those of a loser afraid to fight. He predicts that Jonouchi will probably not be able to stand up as a Duelist again. As Kaiba leaves, Yugi calls after him and points out that he is the same as before. Kaiba turns around and asks if Yugi expects him to forget about to past and join forces with him. He says not to make him laugh and declares that Yugi's friendship disgusts him. Yugi is shocked and disappointed. Anzu puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him it is useless, he cannot say anything that will change Kaiba. Kaiba directs Yugi's attention to Pegasus Castle, saying that is where Pegasus, a man with immeasurable power waits. He mentions how Pegasus created the Duel Monsters rules with his mind and all the cards with his hands and claims that the Duelists, who reach the castle, will not win, as they are only playing in the palm of the god of the card kingdom. Kaiba thinks that even Yugi's skill is not enough to beat Pegasus. He starts to tell Yugi about the one time he saw Pegasus Duel before, but corrects himself, wondering if that event could even be called a Duel. ]] The Duel had taken place in the New York Duel Stadium. Kaiba talks about how Duel Monsters is a smash in its home country, America, where there are many tournaments, some of which have huge prizes, and the amount of players is said to be in excess of twenty million. Among those players are prize hunters, called Card Professors. The number one Card Professor Keith Howard, nicknamed "Bandit Keith" because he wins all the big prizes, once challenged Pegasus to a Duel. At first Pegasus was not interested, but later accepted under the conditions that the prize be one million U.S. dollars, the Duel take place in a large stadium capable of holding fifty thousand people, be broadcast nationwide and split the earnings with the sponsors and TV stations. teaches some children the rules to Duel Monsters.]] Kaiba had been invited to Pegasus and Keith's Duel as a special guest. He sat in the front row and observed how Pegasus used the time before the Duel to gather children unfamiliar with the rules and teach them how to play. One of the children, Tom said that the game was fun, but too expensive for him to build a good Deck with his allowance, so Pegasus gave him a stack of cards as a special gift. When Pegasus and Keith sat down for the Duel, Keith mocked Pegasus hair and his interest in children. He said that it was an honor to fight Pegasus, but once the Duel is over, he, himself, will be proven to be the best in the world. The Duel began and Keith drew his first hand, thinking he got good cards. However he was surprised to see Pegasus just sit there. Without Keith's knowledge, Pegasus performed a Mind Scan. He then began writing on a piece of paper and called Tom over when he was done. Pegasus got Tom to sit at the table, telling him he would Duel in his place. Tom was unsure if Pegasus was serious, while Keith got annoyed and told Pegasus to stop messing around. Pegasus told Tom not to worry and gave him the piece of paper, saying if he did exactly what it said on the paper, he would win. Pegasus left the table, leaving Tom in a state of uncertainty and Keith shouting at him to come back. over, after taking notes.]] Pegasus sat next to Kaiba and stated his approval of Kaiba's Card Battle Simulation Box proposal and eagerness for Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp to work together to make it a reality. Meanwhile Keith resumed the Duel. He assumed Pegasus had run away and thought he would at least be guaranteed the prize money this way. Towards the end of the Duel, Keith Summoned a monster, but Tom countered by playing "Flying Elephant" in Attack Mode, nullifying the fissure attack Keith was attempting and winning the Duel for Tom. Tom was surprised by how the paper Pegasus had given him detailed all the moves Keith made and described how to beat him. Keith snatched the paper and was surprised to see that it was true. Pegasus left Kaiba, who was stunned by the outcome, and said they would talk more about their project later. He then went to one of the cameras with Tom and declared that Duel Monsters, a game where a beginner can beat a strong champion, is the greatest card game. He said it was available at hobby shops for $2.99, while Kaiba looked on and realized Pegasus had turned the whole event into a commercial. In the present, Yugi is now assured that Pegasus has the ability to read his opponent's minds. Jonouchi thinks that if this is true, Pegasus powers are beyond human. Kaiba does not know what trick Pegasus used, but says there is a possibility to beat him if he Duels him using the Duel Disks. He tells Yugi that he is going to Pegasus Castle to take back what he almost lost. Yugi switches to Dark Yugi and says that just like Kaiba, he and his friends have precious things to protect and that he will defeat Pegasus. Kaiba stares at him for a moment and replies that he shall put it another way; he is going to Pegasus Castle before Yugi.